Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, if a communication apparatus maintains continuous connection to a communication partner in order to perform communication of high immediacy, power consumption may be increased, and an operating time of a device may be decreased. It is therefore necessary to save power for communication processing when communication of high immediacy is performed.
As a technique capable of saving the power for the communication processing when communication of high immediacy is performed, a technique of establishing connection when a communication apparatus receives a trigger from a server is proposed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-146876. According to this technique, power savings can be achieved without requiring the communication apparatus to maintain continuous connection. There is also a technique such as BLE (Bluetooth® Low Energy) as a power saving technique or a WoL (Wake on LAN) as a technique of activating the communication apparatus from a sleep mode. Note that the sleep mode refers to a mode in which some functions of the communication apparatus are turned off, and power consumption is suppressed.
When the communication apparatus in the sleep mode is caused to receive a message (for example, a push notification) by activating it from a remote site, activation from the remote site cannot be performed in some cases. For example, since connection is cut off due to distance limitation in BLE, the communication apparatus shifted to the sleep mode cannot return from the sleep mode.